MLP: Lost in Equestria
by Flutters101
Summary: Drake Harper is your semi-average 13 yr old boy until he and his friends go camping for summer vaction he knows he is going to be in a heck of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

**This is my first ever Fan fiction so please don't get on to me about getting grammar, spelling, and other things wrong. I would like it if you gave me ideas for later chapters in the story.**

***Disclaimer over***

**Chapter 1**

I should probably introduce myself my name is Drake Harper I'm 13 years old ,and I attend Jasper Community Middle School. It was the last day of school ,and I was just about to go with my friends to do some camping in the local camping grounds. We had all our stuff for the trip gathered and we started off to our camp site. We all grabbed our bikes off the rack near the entrance and started off to the camp site.

We got there near 5 or 6 and we knew what we were going to do. My friends Travis and James were going to set up the tent, Micheal was going to cook the food for dinner, and I was going to go get firewood. I ventured off in search of branches for me to bring back.

After about 30 or 40 minutes I had a good armful so I began heading back to the camp. When I was heading there I saw a rustle in the bushes beside me. I quickly spun toward the noise preparing to run.

It was a raccoon running toward a tree from the bushes. I continued on my way. Shortly after the raccoon I heard what I thought was a howl.

Knowing there are lots of dangerous things that howl I began to run back to the camp dropping the wood. I could hear a panting sound come from behind me. When I turned to look behind me as I was running I saw some sort of wooden creature with bright, yellow eyes that appeared to look straight into my soul. I sped my pace up as fast as I could.

When I got to the camp I was confronted by my friends. They said "Where is the firewood? And why are you out of breath? " I responded by saying " Something (pant) howled (pant) began chasing (pant) scared (pant) ran…". They only responded by bursting out in laughter at me. Travis said to me " Drake really there is nothing out there except some small animals.". I quietly said " yeah I guess you're right…". but I continued to think what if it wasn't my imagination…

**Later that night**

_I was in the forest again. I looked around and I saw 'IT' again as well. I tried to run but my feet were rooted to the ground in fear. I quickly looked back at the creature. It's eyes were looking right at me as it moved forward. I just stared as it came forward panicking more and more ,but my legs just wouldn't move. I looked at it once more as it just looked at me. It then jumped up right at me then…_

I woke up panting and looked around. I was still in the tent with Travis. I got up and went outside. I went to where we had the water and splashed some on my face to calm me down…

I t wasn't my imagination because I heard the howl again. I panic as I looked around and I saw the eyes. Those horrible, soul gazing eyes. It slowly walked forward. It howled again. It looked just like a wolf just made out of wood. It's face was horrific, It's claws razor sharp, and it's teeth don't get started. I got scared and backed up ,it walked closer toward me. I turned around and bolted in the forest.

I ran right through the forest using all my strength to get away from that 'thing'. Looking back now I saw it was right behind me. It's bright, yellow eye looking right and my eyes. I picked up the pace. Branches, twigs, and leaves all slapping my head as I ran through the forest. I knew the monster was right behind me. I continued running my legs aching in pain yelling at me to stop ,but I knew if I did I would surely get killed. I ran for what seemed like days mostly because of the pain making my mind disoriented.

I heard it howl again and it jumped up right at me and it got one of it's claws in the back of my thigh. Gasped at the pain I felt ,but kept running. I just kept thinking to myself a little further…

I never saw the hole.

I fell right down through the hole ,but I never got to the bottom. I looked up to see the creature didn't follow me down but I couldn't see the sky either. It was like felling through the rabbit hole in 'Alice in Wonderland'. The wind rushing past my face. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I soon became unconscious…

**Later…**

I woke up it was still dark. I looked around and saw I was on the edge of a forest when I continued my search I saw a small cottage. I was so happy I found someone. As I raced to the cottage I didn't think about what would happen if I was unwelcome there. I ran right up to the door to see the place looked deserted. I knocked hard on the door hoping for someone to anwser. I saw a light come on in the cottage. I heard a door unlatching and when it opened I wasn't prepared to see what I did. I saw a yellow pony standing in the doorway. It had pink hair and these big eyes bigger than the wooden wolf's. The pony said "hello?". It also could talk I felt myself grow weary and fell to the ground as I quietly said "help…me…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I was running again from the wooden wolf. But there was more than one it was a whole pack off the things and I was starting to get tired. I knew this was it I would go down this time I wouldn't get away this time. I saw cliff and I knew what to do. I slowed down so the wolves would catch up they began catching up one tried to get my arm but I pulled it away. I then saw the edge and closed my eyes saying good-bye to all who I ever loved and I jumped…_

I woke up in a bed panting again… Bed? I thought. Where am I?

I soon heard someone coming up the stairs. I began to panic and tried to get out of the bed once I got up I saw I was just in my underwear. I also felt a pain in my thigh as I put some weight on it. Then I looked at the stairs as a yellow pony coming up it. It said in a quiet voice "well I see you are up.". I quickly yelled "Where am I?! Who are you?!"

She looked at me and said "Y-y-you can talk?". I said "Of course I can! But I asked you a question.". The timid pony said "C-c-could you p-p-lease stop sh-shouting …". I felt a little guilty at yelling at the pony especially since I could see she was frightened by it. The pony continued a little calmer "My name is Fluttershy, and you are in my cottage…". she then looked at me and asked "Would you like something to eat?". I looked at her and said "Uhh.. Where are my clothes?"

She looked at me curiously and then she realized something downstairs. I walked over to the stairs to see her flying down the stairs… 'Wait, flying?' I thought. But then shrugged it off since hell she talks already just give her wings! Fluttershy then zoomed straight back up and had something in her hooves. I guess it was my clothes from yesterday as she dropped them on the ground. "I washed them ,and stitched all the holes up as well." she said smiling as I put my clothes back on. We then walked down the stairs I had to crouch down because of the ceiling.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw she had a table with three salads on the table. I was a little confused and asked "Is someone going to join us?". She then looked like she remembered something and quickly said "Oh I forgot to call him, Angel." She sang the name. I saw a small rabbit come in from the living room, go through my legs, and then jumped up on to the table.

"I think your pet rabbit got out of his cage." I told her. She smiled and said "No silly that is Angel." pointing with her hoof toward the rabbit. I just thought 'just go with it'. I sat by the table as flutter shy sat at the other end.

I began to start on the salad. It tasted amazing! I then told Flutter shy "You made this?". She nodded her head. "This is amazing!" I then began increasing in the consumption of the salad. She giggled at the site of me eating it at my speed.

I then blushed and slowed down and asked her "I just have one question." she looked up at me. I continued "Where exactly is your cottage located?". "On the outskirts of Ponyville." I then said "Ponyville?" she then looked at me and said "You don't know of Ponyville?". I then said "I have never seen that city before on a map near Jasper.". "Jasper?" Fluttershy asked "I think you are confused there is no city around here in Equestria.". I stopped eating "E-Equestria?" I said. "Yeah" she told me. "Where on Earth is that?". "Earth?" she asked.

"You know lets just drop it." I told her. The conversation was getting nowhere and we were both finished. I got up and picked up the three bowls and brought them to the sink. We then went into the living room and sat on the couch and Angel hopped up next to Fluttershy on the couch. I then said "Hey Fluttershy I have to th-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Fluttershy got up and said "I will get that.". She walked toward the door and opened it up. I stood up and saw 5 ponies. They were all different colors purple, white, blue, pink, and orange. They all gasped as they saw me behind Fluttershy. The last thing I saw was a light blue blur come at me and knock me unconscious…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a splitting headache and bound to a chair in a dark room. I looked around and said "Hello?". I was suddenly blinded by a white light. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw a pony a pink pony to be exact. I shouted "What is going on here!". The pink pony said "Why were you at Fluttershy's cottage?". "Where is Fluttershy!" I yelled. "Answer my questions and I may answer yours. Now why were you there.". I sighed. I began "Last night I was camping with my friends."

I told the pink pony about what had happened. As I finished my story her jaw dropped a little and she said "I will be right back.". She rushed out of my line of sight. I began to hear whispers and some arguing and some 'I-told-you-so's. I felt the bindings holding me to the chair loosened and I began to stand up when I hit my head on the ceiling. I began to rub my head I turned around and saw the room light up all the way. I was in what looked like a basement. I looked and saw the 6 ponies.

I could see the ponies features a bit better than before. The first was a purple pony who had a dark purple 'mane wasn't it?' with pinkish highlights ,but the most surprising thing was her forehead. She had a horn 'so she is a unicorn right?'. The second one was a white pony also a unicorn with a mane color like the purple one but her mane was a bit bluer. The third pony was a light blue color but what surprised me the most was her mane color. It was a rainbow! A fucking rainbow! And she/he was as well a Pegasus.

The fourth pony was very pink and what I would guess magenta mane. This one looked like a regular pony. The fifth one was Fluttershy. Finally, the sixth pony was orange and her mane was a straw yellow and in a ponytail and had a cowboy hat 'isn't it called a Stetson or something like that?' and this one was also had no special physical feature.

The first pony to talk was the purple one. She walked forward a little "Hello. My. Name. Is. Twilight. Sparkle." she said to me like I was retarded or something like that "What. Is. Yours?". I chuckled a bit and said "Hello Twilight, my name is Drake Harper.". She looked a bit taken aback seeing how good I was at speech. "Well then Drake," she said a little faster "I was just wondering… What are you?". I just simply replied "I am a human." she looked a bit confused "Human?". "You don't know what a human is?" I asked?

All of them just shook their heads. "Well then I guess this isn't good." I said loud enough for only me to hear. Twilight suddenly shouted "SPIKE!"

I was a little confused then I saw what looked like a baby dragon come out of the dark corner. "Yes, Twilight?". "Write a letter to Princess Celestia.". Spike then pulled out some paper and a quill out of nowhere and looked a twilight. Twilight began "Dear Princess Celestia, This morning me and my friends were heading to Fluttershy's cottage to see if she would like to go to the park today but when we arrived we found a mysterious creature. We would like you to come here as soon as possible to see said creature. Your Faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.".

Spike rolled up the scroll and opened his mouth and set the scroll on fire. I was surprised at this ,but the other ponies in the looked unfazed at this. I began "So what are all of your names?". The rainbow one said quickly "My name is Rainbow Dash.". "Mine is Pinkie Pie!" The pink one practically shouted. The white one said "My name is Rarity, darling.". The orange one said in a southern accent "Mah name is Applejack"

"Nice to meet y-" I was interrupted by a blinding white light that engulfed my field of vision…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the white light disappeared I looked at where the source of it had been and I saw a large, white pony a little taller than me. What was weird that it had both a horn and wings. "Hello there Twilight." she said while smiling at Twilight. "Hello Princess." she said smiling. The Princess then looked at me. "So is this the thing you wrote about, Twilight?" Celestia said. Twilight said "Yes." I then spoke to her "Hello my name is Drake Harper" I extended my hand.

Everyone's eyes winded when I did that. Everyone except Celestia. She then extended her hoof. I quickly bowed and gave her hoof a little kiss.

She blushed a little and retracted her hoof. She then asked me "What are you?" I replied "I am a human". Her eyes went wide when I said 'Human'. "A Human?" She replied shakily. "Yes?" I said feeling like I said something wrong. "But how… they… that means…" she began mumbling. I raised my eyebrow and asked " That means what?"

She looked straight at me "Humans have been extinct for over millions of years! That means you are over millions of years old!" All the ponies got wide eyed at this. I was stunned. My family and my friends all dead. I fell to my knees. I felt like I was going to cry. Fluttershy came over to my side and put her hoof over my shoulder and said "It's okay don't cry."

I quickly wrapped her in a hug and began to cry in her pink mane. She began to pat me on the back "It's okay, It's okay"

It felt like hours as I was crying in her mane. I soon calmed down tears staining my cheeks. "What am I going to do." I said. "You will have to stay here in Ponyville while I search for a spell to send you back to your own time." Celestia said. I looked up and said "You mean I could go back?". Celestia nodded "But it will take time.". I nodded this time and got and wiped the tears from my face.

"I will head back to Canterlot to begin my search." Celestia said as she began to glow. As soon as she left I looked to all the ponies and said "Okay so what now?". Twilight stepped forward and said "well first things first where will you stay for the time you are here.". Fluttershy quietly stepped forward and whispered "I will take him.". Rainbow dash quickly said "He can't stay with me. He cant walk on clouds.". Fluttershy said again al little louder "I will take him.". Rarity said "He can't stay with me I have a lot of work and cant have any distractions." As all the other ponies giving Twilight reasons I couldn't live with them, Fluttershy grew a little angry and then flew right up to Twilight and slapped her to get her attention. "ooh sorry but I said I will take him.". Twilight was still a little shocked at what Fluttershy did.

Twilight shook it off and said "Okay you will stay at Fluttershy's place. Now what should we do about how much social distress will be caused by everyone seeing you." I shrugged and said "public announcement?". Twilight said "Not a bad idea. Okay its getting a little late so I say the announcement can wait until tomorrow be at the city square in the morning.". I quickly nodded. As we began go upstairs I saw another door I walked over to and saw some table and saw several sharp utensils on a table and what looked like blood. Pinkie quickly closed the door and smiled. "Oh there is nothing in there." she said as she smiled and shooed me upstairs. When I got out the door of the house I realized I was just in a gingerbread house.

Later at Fluttershy's house I was sitting at the dining table staring at a sandwich. The thing with the sandwich was that it was filled with flowers. Fluttershy saw me staring at the untouched sandwich. She said "Is something wrong?". I didn't know how to say this without hurting her feelings. "Well you see I can't eat this." She looked a little surprised and said "Why don't you like flowers?". I said quickly "No I do like flowers it is just I cant eat them. My body can't digest them properly, besides I'm not hungry."

Once she finished her sandwich I took her plate and put it in the sink. It was getting late so I began to get on the couch. Fluttershy looked at me and said "What are you doing?" I stared at her and said "Sleeping on the couch?". Fluttershy said "It's okay if you come and sleep in my bed". I said "I couldn't force you out of your bed.". I could have sworn I saw her smirk when she said "Who said you were going to take the whole bed?". After what she said I blushed a little 'She was asking me to sleep with her!' "You aren't going to take no for answer are you?". She shook her head.

We went up the stairs and I began to strip to my underwear so to not dirty her bed of course. She slipped under the covers. I lifted the cover and got into the bed with her. She said "Goodnight Drake". what was surprising was she sounded like my mother. I sniffed a bit as I said "Goodnight Fluttershy." She sighed as she snored. 'My god her snores are quiet to. She kind of looks cute to.' I then realized what I thought 'She is a pony for Christ's sake!' I then sighed feeling the sandman's joyous gift of sleep washing over him. He then fell asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and little animals scurrying around on the floor. But all I could see was pink ,and as I tried to pull away I realized I was being hugged by the yellow pony. I had to say it was pretty nice being in her arms she looked pretty cute sleeping as well. 'Get a hold of your self Drake she is a pony' I thought to my self. 'And besides don't you need to be at the city hall?' I asked myself.

I slightly nudged Fluttershy trying to get her awake. "Fluttershy it's time to wake up." I said in a quiet voice so not to startle her. She mumbled "Oh five more minutes". I nudged her a little harder this time as I said "We need to get going.". She cracked open her eyes and smiled but then saw where her arms were. She blushed slightly as she retracted her arms.

We both silently got up and I began to put on my clothes. She constantly looked at me as we headed down the stairs. She said breaking the silence "I remember how you said Humans have a different diet than us so what can you have?". I looked at her as a thought crossed my mind 'Meat' I began to feel like drooling at the thought of that amazing substance ,but I soon remembered that these ponies were herbivores meaning the didn't eat any meat.

"If you have an apple or two I would take that." I said to her with a small smile. She began preparing breakfast and I looked around her house a little bit better this time. There was many places for small rodents and birds to stay at in the living room. I looked toward the small rabbit that I saw on my first day here and saw it was filling up the food and water bowls that looked like they were for the other animals.

"Breakfast is ready." Fluttershy sang. I couldn't help realizing how she sounded almost exactly like my mother. I caught my self as I was about to cry again. I walked slowly into the kitchen. I saw there were a couple of apples on one side of the table, a salad on another side, and what looked like oatmeal on another. Angel slipped through my legs again and ran right toward the salad. I moved over to the apples and sat down as Fluttershy began to eat her oatmeal. As soon as I took a bite of the apple I was surprised at how sweet it tasted.

"How does this apple taste so good? Where I come from they just taste average. Poor really compared to this one." I told Fluttershy. "Oh it is just a apple from Applejack's farm nothing to extravagant.". she giggled again as she saw me devour the first apple and go onto the next. I couldn't control myself these apples were so much better than the ones I used to have.

As we finished our meals I got up again and put the dishes in the sink. We went in to the living room and played with the animals a bit. She then said to Angel "Now I have to go into town for a little while I'm gone you're in charge.". The little rabbit gave a small salute and went off to do who knows what. We then left the cottage and then set off for Ponyville. When we arrived at the outskirts of town I saw many more of these ponies but in an array of colors.

I saw many of them go wide-eyed and began whispering to the nearest pony. I felt a little nervous at all the stares I was receiving. I tried to wave at them to break the tension in the air but they ran right in the houses and slammed the door. When we finally got to the city hall we saw that Twilight and the others were standing there. We both walked up to Twilight and she said "Okay so are you ready?". I replied "As ready as I will ever be.". She quickly told me to go inside the city hall as she began to gather everyone here at the front.

I could hear the voice of Twilight through the walls of the city hall which looked deserted. "As you may or may not know we have a visitor here in Ponyville. He will be staying here for the time being as we try to figure out how to get him home.". I could faintly hear the voice ask shakily "You mean that one giant thing walking with Fluttershy?". Twilight replied "Yes that is the visitor he comes from a far away place. So without further ado… here is our visitor Drake Harper."

I could guess what I had to do now. I slowly walked to the doors of the building and pushed them open. I was partially blinded by the sudden change of light ,but soon adjusted to it and looked out to the crowd. I only saw blank stares directed toward me. I raised my hand and began to wave to everyone saying "Hello.". No one responded. Twilight walked forward and said "Everypony meet Drake, Drake meet everypony.". I looked out into the crowd and saw them still staring at me blankly some looking at me scared.

"Now everypony he isn't here to harm anyone he is just here until Princ-" She was cut short by a blinding white light. When the light dissipated I saw Princess Celestia standing there in front of the crowd. Twilight began "Ah Princess have you figured out how send our friend here home?". Celestia looked to Twilight and said "Yes there is a way. The only problem is that it will only happen in a month. You Drake will have to wait until the next full moon for you to return to your home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It took me awhile to register what the princess said. 'I have to wait here for 30 days' I thought to myself 'I haven't been away from my family for over a full week how can I expect to survive for a whole month!'. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I began to cry. Before anyone could even talk to me I ran off away from the city hall. I just kept running and began crying harder and harder knowing I wouldn't see my family until a month but then again I didn't really have a reason to cry about it I just wanted to get away.

I soon found a tree and broke down on with my back against the base of it. I continued crying into my hands for what seemed like hours. I heard soft footsteps coming in my direction. I yelled to whoever it was "Just go away and leave me be!". The footsteps or hoofsteps still continued. I looked up with my tear-filled face to see it was Fluttershy. She sat down next to me and placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Drake why are you crying ,and why did you run away from us when the Princess said you would have to wait a month before heading back to your own time?" she asked in her usual quiet tone. "You want to know why I'm crying? You really want to know?" She nodded her head.

I sighed and wiped my tears off my face and looked towards her. "My family and friends were really important to me. I couldn't have lived without them. Now I'm stuck here in this time with no other humans to comfort me in the long month ahead of me until I can see them all again." Fluttershy looked at me when I said this. I wasn't at all prepared for what happened next. She quickly wrapped me up in a big hug.

I was surprised at first but then returned the hug. I felt like I was going to cry again ,but I held the tears back. The hug lasted for a little longer than it should of since I heard a snicker in the background I opened my eyes and everyone was there. By everyone I meant Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and of course Pinkie Pie. Princess Celestia was also there and by the looks of it she was the one who snickered at our hug. We both quickly pulled away from each other and blushed.

"Well ,Drake, at the start of the next full moon I will return here to take you back to your time." Princess Celestia said with a smile. And before I knew it she was off flying away from us. I turned to the others. I looked over to Rainbow Dash and saw her with a smirk on her face. I quickly asked "What is it?". Rainbow replied in a tone I didn't really care for "So… You and Fluttershy…". I quickly stood up and said "That is nothing of your concern!". She only grinned wider as she shook her head. "Yeah, sure it was.". I felt like I was going to knock the living daylights out of the rainbow-mane pony but quietly counted to 10 and let out a long breath.

"So what now?" I asked Twilight. She looked at me and smiled. "Well we should probably find you a job so you can earn a living.". Applejack quickly said "We could always use an extra helping hoof around the farm, think your up for it Sugarcube?" I nodded and said "Sure it sounds like a great Idea and it will help me stay in shape.". Just as I finished I heard my stomach moan. I smiled and said "I guess it's been awhile since breakfast."

We all laughed as we walked back to Ponyville toward the giant gingerbread house or as they called it Sugarcube Corner. A orange-yellowish pony with a orange mane with a little stubble on his chin greeted us. "Welcome to Sugarcu-" He stopped suddenly when he saw me standing in the doorway. Before he could do anything Pinkie Pie jumped right up to him and said "Hello Mr. Cake. Have you met my new friend? His name is Drake, Drake Harper. As you know he will be staying here in Ponyville for week. We were wondering if we get something to eat? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

The pony known as Mr. Cake nodded and slowly walked into what I guessed was the kitchen. We all gathered around a small table. I saw Mr. Cake come out of the kitchen holding a tray in his mouth holding 7 what looked like cupcakes. Mr. Cake dropped the tray on the on the table lightly and then I saw a few gold objects fly through the air surrounded by a weird purple aura. It landed in a tray over on the counter. Mr. Cake ran quickly back into the kitchen. When I turned back to the table I saw that the six ponies already grabbed their respective cupcakes leaving one cupcake in the middle.

I picked it up and inspected it. It just a regular chocolate cupcake with some red frosting. I took a quick small bit in case it didn't taste right. It Tasted AMAZING! I mean I have had cupcakes before but this one was tasted some how better! Rarity looked toward me and saw my facial expression and asked "I everything all right Drake?". I looked at Rarity and said "Let's just say I have had cupcakes before but nothing like this!" as I took another bite.

Rarity chuckled at what I said and continued eating her cupcake which I saw was floating. I looked over Twilight to ask her how Rarity was doing what she was when I saw she was doing the same thing. "Uhh I don't mean to be rude ,but… How are you doing that." I asked both of the unicorns. The unicorns both looked at me like I was retarded ,but then they looked like they realized something. Twilight quickly answered "Oh! That's right you don't know about that. Well as you know me and Rarity are unicorns. Unicorns have Magical powers that we can use to do what our cutie mark represents." I was now more confused. I asked "Cutie marks?"

Twilight basically facepalmed 'or is it facehoof?'. "Well a cutie mark is what shows a pony what his/her personal talent is. The cutie mark then appears on that said ponies flank." She said motioning to where she was sitting. I saw what looked like a Six-pointed, purple star. 'Well you learn something knew everyday' I thought to myself. We finished our cupcakes and went our separate ways.

I went with Fluttershy to take a walk through the park. While we walking I saw the park was deserted. Fluttershy suddenly stopped and said "Oh I forgot I need to get something from Twilight!" She began back to Ponyville. I quickly followed and we soon appeared in front of Twilight's tree/library home. Fluttershy walked into the darkened house and closed the door behind her. I was a little confused why Fluttershy wanted to make sure I didn't enter the same time as her. I quickly opened the door and stepped in to the dark room…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The door slammed shut behind me. I was a little freaked out but shook it off. I walked a little forward and said "Hello, is anyo-". Before I could finished the lights burst on. They were so bright I had to shield my eyes and I heard a great big "SURPRISE!". I uncovered my eyes to see the library filled with ponies. They all had smiles on their faces.

I stood there in shock to see all the ponies that were in the town square about 3 or 4 hours ago. I then saw Pinkie Pie jumping up and down. She said as happy as anyone could "Welcome Drake! Happy Welcoming!". I gave her a look of confusion and asked "Welcoming?". She looked at me and said to me like I was dumb "Since your new here and you don't have any friends besides me and the 5 others. We throw you a party to mingle with the other townspeople."

I looked to see all the ponies with happy faces as they began to run around with glee to either the snacks, play party games, or cut loose on the dance floor. I was going to head over to the snacks when a pink blur blocked my path. "Come on Drake! Lets go play some Pin the Tail on the Pony!" She said as she basically dragged me away from the delicious deserts.

I reluctantly followed over to a poster with a Pink pony on it without a tail. I soon found myself blinded by a black cloth almost like the same cloth from the interrogation yesterday.I felt a heaviness on my left shoulder as I heard a female voice that sounded a lot like Rainbow Dash say "Okay get ready for a spinning of a lifetime!". Before I could say anything I began to feel myself getting spun at a fast speed. My head was still spinning when Rainbow stopped spinning me and I felt like I could tip at any time.

When I finally got control of my head I felt a fluffy object pressed into my hand. I guessed this was the tail. I felt around on the object and found the point that would allow me to attach it to the poster. I began to walk toward the wall in search of the wall. When I finally bumped into the wall I began to feel around the vicinity for the poster.

When I finally found the piece of paper taped on the wall. I tried to think of how the pony looked like on the poster. I then stabbed the tail onto what I thought was the right place. I heard some laughter while I took the blindfold off.

I had put the tail on the ponie's head. I looked and saw most of the ponies around me laughing. I quickly said "What? Weren't we playing Pin the Mane on the Pony?". I laughed a little when I saw that laughed. We played several other games like bobbing for apples and type of pony twister where I learned I am less flexible than the average pony.

I soon got worn out and out of pinkie's sight and began over to the snack table and picked up the most good-looking cupcake and a cup of pink punch. I retreated toward a lone table In the back of the room. I of course devoured the cupcake and sipped at the punch while I watched all the ponies dance to the music coming from four ponies playing...instruments? 'Well I have seen weirder' I thought to myself.

I was enjoying myself when I heard 6 sets of hooves approach my table. I looked to see the Mane 6 'easier way to signify them as a group' I thought. They all had a guilty look on their faces.

I looked at my friends and said "What is wrong?". Twilight walked forward and said "Well we just wanted to say we were really sorry for how we acted the first day.". I looked at them with a weird look and said "Why can't we just let bygones be bygones?". They looked at me with a surprised look.

"Really?" Rainbow said. "Of course! Isn't that what friends do?" I told them. They all smiled at that. We just stared at the ongoing party for awhile ,but I couldn't relive this nagging feeling in the back of my head.

'Holy crap!' I thought widening my eyes. My friends noticed this and pinkie asked "What is it?". I quickly said "My 14th birthday was today! How could I have forgotten!". Pinkie's eyes widened as well "Your birthday was today?" She asked. I nodded and I then was surprised at how fast pinkie moved out of the door. "Uhh... What was that?" I asked. Twilight replied "Oh that is just obsessive Pinkie. By the way Drake Happy Birthday." The 4 others then wished me the same.

Soon Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow left the table leaving me and Fluttershy alone at table. She looked a bit nervous so I said "Wonderful party eh?". She quietly nodded. I couldn't notice how cute she looked when she was quiet like she now. I looked over to the dancing ponies and got an idea.

I told Fluttershy to wait at the table for a sec while I went over to the musicians. I saw a grey pony with a Treble cleft as a cutie mark playing a chello. I walked up to her and whispered into her ear "Could you perhaps play a slow song?". She looked over to me and nodded keeping her straight face.

While she prepared to play, I went back to the table I left Fluttershy at. I soon heard the music start and I looked toward Fluttershy and asked " Would you care to dance?".

She looked a little nervous with a blush. I quickly said "Just as friends of course.". Her blush disappeared a little as she got up and followed me out to the middle of the dance floor surrounded by dancing ponies.

She looked a little nervous. I put my hand under her chin and looked into her eyes and said "There is nothing to be nervous about.". She smiled a little at that. We began to dance but it was a little hard to describe because of the height difference.

After we finished dancing we went back to our table just in time to see pinkie burst through the door of the liabrary. Everyone looked at her to see that she had a little cart with an ENORMOUS cake. Pinkie smiled and said "It seems like we have pony here with a Birthday today!". All the ponies looked around to see who it was. Pinkie smiled wide and said "His name is Drake Harper!"

All the eyes went to me. I looked in amazement to see the cake surrounded by all of my friends who were smiling at me. I walked forward through the ponies toward the cake. Once I got up to it I could see 14 candles on the top. I heard pinkie pie say " Let's sing Happy Birthday!". I then heard a major number of ponies singing a Happy Birthday to me. When they finished Pinkie said "Blow out the candles!"

I took a big breath and proceeded to blow out the 14 candles. All the ponies stomped in approval shaking the cake a little. I saw rainbow putting her hand on fluttershy's back suddenly and fluttershy got scared I guess and jumped away right in to the cake cart. I looked up just in time to see a cake slam me down into the floor.

I managed to get myself out. When I got the cake out of my eyes I looked around to see all the ponies in shock. I looked to see fluttershy with no ponies standing near her. I thought about what I could do to not scare them into not liking me. Fluttershy squeaked out "I'm so sorry Drake...".

Looking back at when something like this happens back on earth I started to smile.

"You know what fluttershy I accept your apology. Lets hug it out." I said opening my arms. She looked a little confused by what I said. "Wait...Drake?". Before she could stop me I quickly swooped her in a great big hug. When I let go her whole front was covered in cake. I then turned and walked away.

Before I made even two or three yards away I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked around and saw a little fluttershy who looked like she just threw something. I figured out what would happen next but I just needed to say a few words. "You know what this means?"

She nodded slowly with a small smirk on her face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She said in a loud voice I couldn't have ever thought she could reach. All the ponies quickly shook off their confusion and ran right to the nearest type of food and began assaulting all the other ponies in the room. I quickly ducked down in order to avoid a apple pie. I quickly took cover behind the over-turned cart getting ready for war.

When the Food fight finally calmed down the library was a mess. I volunteered to help ,but they all denied my help and sent me on my way with Fluttershy. The clothes I had wore to the party are now in the hands of Rarity who said she would clean it and she would make me more changes of clothes.

Me and Fluttershy walked toward her cottage me in a cloak. When we arrived we saw all the animals had gone into their respectable homes. We went up to her bedroom and I got undressed and went under the covers with Fluttershy.

"Tonight was fun." I said. Fluttershy giggled as she nodded. "Well goodnight." I yawned. Fluttershy was already fast asleep. 'She does look a little cute when she is sleeping' I thought. I realized I didn't try to stop the thought. But I couldn't think more on the subject as I suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness overcome me. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I soon fell into a deep slumber.

***Disclaimer***

I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am while writing it. I just need you faithful viewers and fanfictioners to give me ideas for later in the story because well im stumped. So if you would be so kind to PM me your Idea so nobody gets any preview I would be very happy. Thank you for your time.

***Disclaimer over***


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer***

Hey guys it is me again and like last chapter I would really appretiacte you guys sending me Ideas for later chapters. You can do it by reviews and using PM.

***Disclaimer over***

**Chapter 8**

**5 days later...**

I woke up in the bed again cuddled up next to Fluttershy. I sighed feeling the warm body next to me. The days before I had to always wake up at the crack of dawn to get down to Sweet Apple Acres to carry countless amounts of baskets filled up with apples into an apple cellar. But today I could sit back and relax because Applejack gave me a day off because I had been working so hard.

I laid with Fluttershy for a little bit longer until I felt a little rustle from the yellow pony I was next to. She raised her head and looked a little confused to see the warm body against her.

"Drake?" Fluttershy asked "Why aren't you at Sweet Apple Acres?". I smiled as I rustled her mane as I said "Applejack gave me the day off today.". "Oh well that was kind of her." Fluttershy said while getting out of the bed. I also got out of the bed and pulled on a red shirt Rarity made for me and a blue pair of jeans.

We walked down the stairs and Fluttershy went into the kitchen as I started to help Angel fill all of the food and water bowls for the other animals. Soon Fluttershy called us in to the kitchen for breakfast.

Angel of course ran straight into the kitchen for his usual salad. I walked over and saw that I had a bowl of oatmeal with a couple of chopped up strawberries in it as well.

"As always you make amazing food Flutters." I said to her as I began eating. She blushed when he said her little nickname. "I'm glad you like it Drake." She said as she began to eat the oatmeal she had. When we finished I of course gathered the dishes and put them in the sink.

We walked back into the living room and sat on to the couch. "So what should we do today?" I asked. She thought a little and said "Well why don't we go and take a walk in the forest?". I thought about it a little and said "Okay I don't have a problem with that."

Fluttershy went over to angel and said "Angel could you be a dear and take care of the others while I'm gone?". The little white rabbit thought about the request for a couple of seconds before nodding his head. Fluttershy smiled and said "Good. We should be back sometime in the afternoon."

Fluttershy turned back towards me and said "Ok let me pack a lunch for us.". She then hurried into the kitchen and left me and Angel in the living room. I just turned away from the doorway to the dining room when I felt a tug on my jeans.

I looked to see Angel motioning to come down to him. I went to my knees and leaned in to him. He suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and with surprising strength pulled my head right to his. Angel then opened his mouth and said in a deep male voice "I better see her back in one piece.".

I stared dumbfounded at the small rabbit. "Y-y-you c-can talk?" I asked. The small rabbit said "Only when I have to. So like I said she better come back in one piece!". I didn't know what to say so I only nodded. "Good." He said as he let go of my shirt.

I slowly rose up and looked at Angel who went back to his cute little self. I thought about telling Fluttershy but I thought against it since she probably think I'm crazy.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Fluttershy said coming out of the kitchen with a pink saddle bag on her side. "I could carry that for you." I said as I pointed to the bag. She blushed and said "Ok..." . I undid the saddle bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ok let's get going." I said and began to walk out the door. Fluttershy followed me and quickly caught up and began to walk beside me. "So which way are we going?" I asked. She looked to me and said "Well there is a path near Sweet Apple Acres that leads toward Zecora's place.". I smiled and said "Great. I hope we can meet this Zecora person as well."

So we started off towards Sweet Apple Acres. As we were making our way we saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sitting there chuckling about something on a paper in front of them. "Hey guys." I said to the two mares.

They both jumped when they heard me and ran. "I wonder what that was about?" Fluttershy asked. I looked to see that they forgot the paper. I carefully picked up the paper and inspected it. "This is what that was about." I showed her the paper which had me and Fluttershy sitting at a picnic alone kissing.

"Well then." Fluttershy said. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and said "We should probably get going.". We continued on our way toward Sweet Apple Acres. When we had finally arrived I saw that Applejack was working on the apple trees.

I kindly waved at her. She stopped and waved back and said "Hey Drake. Where are you and Fluttershy going?". Fluttershy said quickly said "Oh we are just going to walk in the forest for a bit.". Applejack smiled and said "Okay have fun you two I have to get back to work.".

We continued to the forest entrance and stopped. "Well here we are." I said. "Ok let's go." Fluttershy said. And we began into the forest. We soon found ourselves surrounded by trees on both sides.

I looked around a little and saw that it was a little darker than it was earlier. I looked up to the sky and saw the sun was directly over head and heard my stomach growl. Fluttershy also heard the growl and said "Maybe it is time we had lunch.".

I pulled the saddle bag off my shoulder and opened it up. I pulled out a red and white checkered blanket. I unfolded the blanket and laid it under a canopy of trees so we would still be in the shade.

I then pulled out a small bag of cherries and several apples. Fluttershy had already sat down on the blanket. I brought the food over to the blanket and sat down as well.

I put the cherries and apples in between us. I began to reach over for an apple when my hand had touched Fluttershy's hoof that also was going for the same apple. I quickly retracted the hand and said "You can have it.".

Fluttershy looked at me with her innocent eyes and said "No you should take it.". I replied "No insist." I then grabbed the apple and set right in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy picked it up and began nibbling at the apple.

I smiled as I grabbed the other apple and took a bite out of it. Like always a sweet taste that no one could get used to. I quickly finished mine and just watched Fluttershy as she finished her apple.

When she finally did I picked up the bag of cherries and opened them up. I picked the one cherry that you could say 'Ruled them all' and held it up. I heard Fluttershy say "Could I have a cherry?". I looked over to her and smiled.

I leaned forward and dangled the cherry right in front of her. She soon figured out what I was suggesting and slowly leaned forward and bit onto the cherry. She slowly pulled away removing the cherry from the stem.

She started to chew on the cherry as I picked up another one and began to eat it. I fed Fluttershy a couple of more times. When we finally finished off the cherries I noticed there were several animals around us.

Fluttershy noticed as well and began talking to the creatures. Most of it was just small talk so I decided to get up and walk around a little but not to far. I walked a small ways away from the picnic and saw this beautiful patch of blue flowers.

I walked over to the patch of flowers and picked one of them up inspecting it. I had these amazing leaves that no other flower could compare to. I heard hoofsteps behind me and looked to see Fluttershy messing with her saddlebag.

"Hey Fluttershy. What flower is this?" I asked. She looked up to see me in the middle of the blue flowers. Her eyes widened as she quickly said "Don't touch those flowers!".

I was confused by her sudden out burst and I tried to get out of the patch. My foot caught on some type of root and I fell right into the flowers. I slowly got up and moved away from the patch of flowers.

"What was that?" I asked in a concerned tone. "That was Poison Joke. A very mean flower." She said. I was confused by what she meant. Before I could speak though she said "We need to get to Zecora's hut now." I didn't object so we set off toward the hut at a faster pace.

When we finally arrived at the place I saw that it was a tree. The tree looked hollow and had many bottles around the outside. Fluttershy went up to the front door and knocked. I saw through the window a silhouetted figure.

The door opened to reveal a Zebra. This zebra though had golden rings around his/her neck and leg. And golden earrings as well. The zebra said "Hello dear Fluttershy. Why is it you come by?" .

Fluttershy then said "Zecora my friend here, Drake, fell into a patch of Poison Joke. Can you help?". Zecora looked at me for a moment and said "To treat this Poison Joke, A special bath is your only hope."

I looked at Zecora trying to figure out why she said everything in rhyme. Fluttershy said "Oh thank you Zecora you are a life saver.". "Oh it is quite alright, but talk to your friend, I might?" Zecora said. It took Fluttershy a few seconds to understand what Zecora said but she nodded and walked off to go talk to a squirrel she saw.

"Ah finally a moment of no rhyming." Zecora said as she sighed. I looked confused and said "Why were you rhyming earlier but now stopped?". Zecora looked at me and said "Oh I just like messing with ponies with confusing them with my rhymes. And why I stopped is because I know you are more intelligent so it would be useless to try and confuse you.".

I didn't know if I should've taken that like a compliment or a insult. Zecora continued "So how exactly did you come in contact with the flower?". "Well I just finished eating with Fluttershy and walked around a bit. I saw the flowers and how nice they looked so I picked one up. Fluttershy yelled and I fell face first in the flowers.".

"Hmm..." Zecora said " I can help you but the flower must take effect first before I can fix it so comeback tomorrow.". I nodded and said "Okay thank you Zecora.". "You're welcome Drake and tell Fluttershy I said goodbye." Zecora said as she closed the door.

I looked toward Fluttershy who was playing with a small squirrel. I walked up right behind her and nudged her shoulder. She looked over and smiled. I said "Ready to go back to Ponyville? It's getting dark.". She nodded and said goodbye to the squirrel. We then set off toward our destination.

We had finally gotten out of the forest when the sun just disappeared and was replaced by the shining Waning moon. I said "I should probably tell Applejack I can't get to work tomorrow.". Fluttershy nodded as we began up the winding road toward the farmhouse that held the Apple family.

When we got to the doorstep I knocked on the door. I heard small hoof-steps as the door opened I looked down to see a very small light yellowish filly with a red mane.

The small filly looked up at me and said "Hello my name is Applebloom. What do you need?". I looked down toward Applebloom and said "I need to talk with your sister.". Applebloom nodded and said "Ok she is upstairs I will go get her." And the little filly scampered off.

We stood in the doorway for about 5 minutes when Applejack came down the stairs. "Hey Drake! What can ah do ya for?" Said Applejack. I scratched my head and looked down as I said "Well Applejack I can't come into work tomorrow because I accidentally messed with a patch of Poison Joke so I need to go to Zecora's tomorrow .".

Applejack only nodded and said "Ok ah understand. Well seeya later Drake.". I looked up and said "Okay I will work extra hard after I get back to work.". We exchanged our goodbyes and I began on the way to the cottage with Fluttershy.

I yawned slightly as we made our way back home. I looked back just in time to see something hurtling toward me. I dodged the object as it skidded to a halt 5 feet away from us. I looked and saw it was Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys! I was wondering if you had found any pieces of paper around here." Rainbow said nervously. I suddenly remembered the drawing earlier. I smirked and said "What you mean this?" I pulled out the paper. You could see the picture still from the light of the moon.

Before I could blink I heard a ripping noise and I saw the paper had been torn and Rainbow gone. I sighed and said "Well at least it is gone. I probably would have done the same thing.". Fluttershy giggled at this as we continued down the path toward her house.

When we finally got back I saw that all the animals were asleep and angel was also asleep on the couch. Fluttershy smiled to see the bunny so peaceful sleeping. We continued up into the bedroom. I took of my shirt and pants and climbed under the covers.

We said our usual good nights and fell asleep like usual.

_I was in a white room that looked like it had no end. I walked around a little wondering where I was when I saw a figure at the other side of the room. It looked like a regular pony but it was black and looked awfully familiar. I just couldn't place my finger on it._

_I began to walk toward the pony but when I got closer it got bigger and bigger. I began to slow down and start heading the other direction. I looked back at it and saw it was chasing me._

_I saw its mouth begin to move and I could make out something like ' I am you...' In the scratchiest voice anyone had ever heard. I kept hearing that same thing over and over as the pony began to catch up on me. I looked back and suddenly remembered the face. Before I could think the dark pony pounced on me and I was swallowed into darkness..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was awoken by a scream. My eyes burst open to see Fluttershy huddled up in the corner. I said "What's wrong Flutters?" I moved the covers with my hoof and began to slide out of...

'Wait...Hoof?' I thought. I began to inspect my hands but they were black as night and I didn't have any fingers. My eyes widened I looked toward Fluttershy and said "Flutters what happened to me!".

She still was in the corner when she looked at me. She said "D-d-drake?". "Who else?" I said. She walked closer to me and said "You're a... I think a pony...". I looked at her and said "Do you have a mirror?".

She nodded and went off somewhere downstairs. I began freaking out when I began feeling something on my back. The thing felt like another pair of arms. I tried flexing the appendages and I heard a great swish noise.

When Fluttershy came back she had a hand mirror in her mouth. When she directed her eyes to me her mouth opened as she dropped the mirror. "Fluttershy...What is on my back..." I asked calmly. She began to speak "y-y-you are a P-p-pegasus...".

"Oh this just gets better and better!" I said loudly. When I directed my eyes to the mirror I saw something no person should never have to deal with. I saw a black stallion with a deep blood-red mane and great blue eyes.

I moved over to the mirror and tried to pick it up with my hand. I then remembered lost my fingers. I bent my head down and picked it up in my mouth. I adjusted the mirror so I could see my back.

I nearly fainted as I saw that it was true I had wings. To make sure I wasn't imagining them i tried to move them which to my disappointment worked. I saw my body structure matched mine. I looked over to Fluttershy and saw her mouth agape. I went over to the bed and set the mirror down.

I turned back to Fluttershy who was still very surprised. "I guess this is the idea of a joke to that plant..." I said in disgust. I sighed and said "Well at least I can get it fixed.". Fluttershy looked at me confused. I said "Zecora?". She said nodding "Oh...".

I began to walk downstairs awkwardly and looked back at Fluttershy. "Aren't you coming?" I asked her. She looked like she was lost in a dream. "Flutters?" I said waving my hoof in front of her.

She quickly snapped out of her daydream. She said "Oh yes. Breakfast right." She said as she quickly walked past me down the stairs. I looked at her as she walked down the stairs. She looked a little fazed by something...

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I looked and saw Fluttershy disappear in the kitchen. I looked over into the living room to see a white blur tackle me to the ground. "Who are you!" Angel said quietly but menacing way.

I looked at the rabbit and said like a nerd getting bullied "It's me Drake the guy who has been living here for a week!". The rabbit relaxed his grip on my fur. Angel didn't question how I was like this but laughed. I would never understand that rabbit.

I began feeding the animals while getting used to the body. I of course messed up sometimes. I soon finished feeding and watering the animals. I heard Fluttershy sing "~Breakfast~". I walked over to the kitchen.

I looked on the table and saw Angel already finishing his salad. I looked to where I usually ate and saw a sandwich. Fluttershy was already eating her sandwich. I sat down and picked up the sandwich with some difficulty and took a bite.

It was like nothing I had ever tasted it had this weird texture I couldn't put my finger on. I soon finished it and asked "What type of sandwich was that Flutters?". "A daisy sandwich..." She said quietly. I was confused I could not have stood the taste of a daisy back when I was a human.

"I guess it is because your a pony now." She said. I guess she was right it was the only explanation. When she finished her sandwich I got up and collected the dishes and put them in the sink as usual.

"We should get ready to head to Zecora's." I said. She nodded in agreement. We began out the door when I stopped and remembered I would have no clothes when I changed back.

I quickly went back inside. Fluttershy looked back at me. "What are you doing?" She asked. I explained what I was doing as I gathered a set of clothes. I looked over to Fluttershy to see she had her saddlebag open .

I placed the clothes in the bag and closed it. Fluttershy took the bag and slung it over her back. I tightened it so it wouldn't fall off as we walked. Once everything was good we took off after telling Angel we should be back before lunch.

We began on the trail to Sweet Apple Acres. As we were walking though I thought I saw a rainbow blur go through the sky but just shrugged it off. I then heard a whistling sound that usually would come from an object going at incredible speeds. I turned around and sure enough the rainbow blur tackled me to the ground.

"Are you okay Fluttershy!" Rainbow asked "Did this guy hurt you!". I tried to push her off but it was no use. I yelled "Get off me Rainbow!". "How do you know my name?" She asked. I said "It's me Drake!". Rainbow looked at me with the a stare that could kill as she said "Drake is not a pony! So aga-".

She was cut off by something pushing her off me. I looked to see it was Fluttershy. She helped me up off the ground. Fluttershy looked toward Rainbow Dash and said "Rainbow this is Drake.". Rainbow looked from Fluttershy to me several times confused.

I sighed and began to tell her about the Poison Joke incident. She looked at me as I told the story and near the end she looked down at her hoofs and scratched her head. I looked at her and said "It's okay everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Some more than others." I said. The last part I whispered.

"Well If you don't mind, me and Fluttershy are heading to Zecora's to get fixed." I told Rainbow. She said "Okay but this isn't stopping me from telling everypony about what happened to you.". Before I could stop her she sped off toward the town.

I sighed and looked toward Fluttershy. "Let's get going." I said. She nodded as we set off toward the forest entrance near the orchard.

We entered the forest with no one catching another sight of me luckily. We were careful to avoid that patch of blue flowers this time around and were almost to our destination when I heard a incredible roar come from deep in the forest.

I looked over toward the origin of the noise I saw huge monster jump out toward us. It looked like a giant lion but it had these giant bat like wings and a scorpion's tail.

I yelled "Get behind me Fluttershy!". To my surprise Fluttershy ignored me and walked up to the creature. I began to panic. I then heard Fluttershy say "Oh my! Look at how much you've grown! You must be a foot taller!"

I stared in disbelief as I saw the creature nuzzling fluttershy. Fluttershy politely said "I'm sorry but I have to go now I need to help my friend.". The monster looked a little disappointed but nodded.

When we finally arrived at the zebra's hut I knocked on the door. When Zecora answered she stared at me. Zecora said "Is this Drake? Or are you a Fake?". "Yes Zecora it is me. This is the joke the flower decided to pull on me." I told her.

Zecora said "Come in. We can not fix this if your not within.". I calmly walked into the hut making sure not to disturb anything inside. Zecora then closed the door after Fluttershy entered. I looked to see many ingredients on the natural shelves inside. There was a big cauldron filled with some murky strange liquid.

Zecora walked over to the cauldron and said "This liquid should do the trick to help you get out of your little fix.". I walked up to the cauldron and looked inside and said "Are you sure?". Zecora said in a reassuring voice "Yes.".

I sighed as I began to climb into the cauldron. It felt so nice and relaxing. I looked over to the two others as I felt a sudden cooling sensation. The two mouths stood agape as I guess my body was changing. I lifted my hoof out of the liquid.

The hoof was still there but a little smaller and had some of the beginnings of fingers. I sat there for a good 30 minutes feeling to make sure I was back to my human form. When I thought I was done I called over to Fluttershy "Hey could I have that towel?"She messed around in the saddlebag and pulled out a blue, fluffy towel and handed it to me and set out the rest of my clothes on the ground. I began to stand up making sure none of them saw anything they didn't need to. I wrapped the towel around my waist. I got out of the cauldron and turned my back toward the two females as I began to get my underwear and pants on when I did I dropped the towel to the ground and I picked up my I put on the shirt I saw the two ponies with their mouths agape still. "What are you guys staring at?" I said getting a little self-conscious. I then heard Fluttershy say "Drake.. Your back...". I began to feel my back "What? Are you surprised to see it without wing-" I stopped as I felt some feathery limb on my back...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Is this what I think this is" I said already knowing the answer. Fluttershy nodded her head. "Do you have a mirror Zecora?" I asked. She nodded her head as well pointing her hoof toward the big mirror on the wall.

I looked over and saw me normal again with my jet-black hair and blue eyes. I flexed my muscles the same way I did as a pony and saw two small, white-feathered appendages spring out behind me. My eyes widened even more at the sight of the two wings. If my friends and family were looking at me right now they probably would have thought I was an baby angel.

"Maybe Twilight could fix this..." A shy voice said. I turned around and said "Yeah I mean she helped me when I broke my ankle carrying to many apple crates. She fixed it fast!". " Thanks Zecora for helping me as much as you can" I said to the zebra as I began out the door forgetting about the shirt I left in the hut.

Fluttershy was close behind me as I ran back out of the forest. I saw Applejack out in the fields again bucking apple trees like usual. She saw me running with my wings still open and she missed the tree and knocked over one of the apple shook off the shock and began running after us.

I saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie about to prank someone with a lightning cloud when the also saw me. They saw the wings and forgot about the prank and began chasing me as well trying to figure out why I had wings.

I saw Rarity walking around in the streets of Ponyville showing off her new scarf she had embezzled with a new baby-blue sapphire. She opened her eyes to see me bare-chested and winged running toward twilight's house. She as well came to figure out what was going on.

I burst into the library. I saw Twilight sitting reading a book not bothered in deep concentration. "Twilight! I need help!" I yelled. She was sitting there like nothing was said. I looked over and saw an ink well. I slightly nudged it and it made a slight thinking sound.

"Huh? Who's there?" She said looking around. "Twilight! I need help!" I said as the others burst through the door. "What do you need help wi-" she stopped when she looked at me. She stared at me in amazement.

"What happened?" She said. Rainbow Dash said "Yeah tell us.".

I sighed and began with how me and Fluttershy went on a walk for my free day. I got caught in some Posion Joke. What the joke was. And what had happened after I was 'relived' of the joke.

"So let me get this straight," Twilight began "You were turned into a Pegasus by the Posion Joke, you then went to get cured by Zecora, but when you did you still had the wings.". I nodded and said "Yeah that's about it.". "I think I might know how to fix this." She said "I was looking at a spell that could help.". "Ok do it" I said.

She closed and began concentrating on something and her horn began to glow. I felt a weird tingling sensation all around my body. The horn began to glow brighter and brighter, Twilight's face contorted in pain, and I began to feel the tingling feeling grow into what felt like hundreds of never-ending needles going into my body. I began scream in pain.

The pain suddenly stopped and I fell to the floor. I breathed in an out until the pain faded away and looked toward the purple mare. Twilight was also breathing heavily. "Twilight...are you okay?" I asked. Twilight looked up and was about to speak when her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked and saw the rest with their eyes opened up wide and mouths agape. I looked around and saw a mirror. I got up shakily and staggered over to it. I almost fainted at what I saw. The wings weren't gone but looked fully-grown not like they were.

"What happened." I said. Twilight said "I don't know...". "Why are the wings still here! And not only that why are they bigger!" I said punching my fist into the mirror cracking it as anger began boiling in my body. I felt like my eyes were showing an image of fire. I turned around and saw Twilight shaking, sensing the anger in my voice.

I looked around and saw most of the ponies were sporting expressions of fear. I felt guilty for yelling at them for something they couldn't control. I actually felt a tear in my eye realizing I just yelled at the only friends I had here. I tried to approach Twilight but she quickly retreated in fear of getting the bad-side of my anger.

I knew I may have just lost my only friends here because of my uncalled for outburst. I began to feel a single tear go down my cheek as I began to close my eyes. Twilight looked and saw the tear fall from my chin.

I couldn't stand being in the room where they all feared me. I began to walk toward the door. I heard Twilight say "Drake...where are you going?". I didn't look back when I said "Somewhere..." I couldn't finish as I felt the tears become more frequent.

I opened the door and ran away. I heard yelling come from where I just came from but I just ran faster. I picked a random direction and ran. I didn't stop running this time. I ran past the tree I cried on after the public announcement. Past Sweet Apple Acres. Past the Everfree forest entrance. The only time I stopped was when I ran into a tree. I opened my eyes finally and saw it was Zecora's tree.

I dropped down and sat with my back to the tree and my head in my hands. I was crying for a short time when I heard "Drake? Is that you?". I looked up and saw Zecora. "What Happened?" She said. "I did something terrible." I said. She sat down next to me, put her leg on my shoulder, and said "Tell me.".

I began telling her what I did. I told her how I went to twilight to help me. I told her about how she failed and made the wings bigger. I told her how I yelled at my only friends. I told her how they reacted and how I regretted it. She looked at me with concerned eyes. I was about to cry when she stopped me.

"What you have done is terrible but if they are your true friends they will forgive your anger." She said. I looked at her and smiled while wiping my tears away. I said "Thank you for the help Zecora. I guess I better go back.". I got up on my feet and saw that the ground looked a little lower.

"Huh?" I noticed my voice was deeper. I looked at Zecora as well and saw she looked smaller. I noticed a small tightness around my waist. I asked "Could I please look into your mirror again?" Zecora looked a little confused but complied and opened her door.

I walked in but now had to crouch slightly down. I remembered that I had to only walk in because I guess all the buildings were made to fit Princess Celestia and I was her height. I walked over to the mirror and looked in awe.

My childish looks were somehow gone and replaced by a older face. I looked at me a little more and still was surprised. I looked better, stronger, and looked tougher. My abs were able to be seen. My biceps were a little more defined. I turned around and looked at Zecora who also noticed this.

Zecora said "Drake what happened to you?". I looked as surprised as she was and said "I think it has something to do with twilight's spell.". She nodded as well. I glanced toward my shirt I left here and grabbed it. "Do you have a knife?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed it and handed it to me.

I took the knife and sliced two holes in the back of the shirt and began to put it on. The shirt was a little tight since I somehow was bigger but it loosened when I put my wings through the holes. "Okay and again thank you Zecora." I said as I left...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was walking away from Zecora's hut and began walking back to Ponyville. I had just exited the border of the forest when I saw over yonder at Sweet Apple Acres Apple Jack working away. I thought I would apologize to her first.

I began my way up the path to the farm and stopped by the fence and jumped it. I walked up behind Apple Jack and tapped her on the shoulder. "Big Mac I told ya that Apple Fritter is no filly-fo-" she stopped when she looked at who it was.

Her eyes widened when she saw the one who had lost his temper earlier. "Stay away from me!" She said. "Apple Jack wait I've come here to apologize." I said looking in to her eyes. Apple Jack looked at me and said "Drake what happened?". "Oh you mean the change of appearance? It's a long story." I said "But like I said I wanted to apologize for yelling earlier. I know I scared you guys and I'm sorry. My rage took over and I couldn't stop.".

Apple Jack was a little confused "Why did ya stop?" She said. I sighed and said "Because I saw what I caused. I saw that I struck fear into my friends. I would have continued my rampage if I didn't see you guys. I am sorry for what I did. I will accept it if you didn't want to be my friend." I looked down waiting for her reply.

"Oh Drake..." She said "Friends can never stay mad at eachother.". I looked up and saw her smile. I smiled back and remembered what she said earlier. I asked "So what was that about Big Mac asking about a Apple Fritter?"

She blushed and said "Oh that. That was nuttin.". I looked and gave her a look that told her 'yeah right' but let it go. I said "I guess I should go talk to the others.". She nodded and said "Okay let's go, sugarcube.".

I nodded and said "Who should we see fi-". A rainbow blur came down separating me and Apple Jack. "What are you doing here Drake?" She said her voice dripping with hate. "I was talking to Apple Jack." I said to her "Apologizing for how I acted.".

"And I bet she didn't take your apology." She said smugly. "Actually RD ah did." Said Apple Jack who walked in between me and Rainbow Dash. "Why are you protecting him!" Rainbow Dash said "He was about to rip someone's head off!".

I spoke up and said "You're right Rainbow I probably would have ripped someone's head off. But you know what stopped me? When I saw that I had scared all of my friends. They were afraid of me. I couldn't stand feeling that I probably lost all of my friends I had here. I felt guilty for what I did. I ran away for a reason. I knew you guys probably hate me now. I just hope that my friends could forgive me for my stupid blind rage I couldn't control."

Rainbow shut up and looked at me for a second. I saw she was probably thinking about what I had said. She looked at me and said "I didn't think that you felt that way. I didn't know you cared about us.". I knelt down to look her in the eye and said "I do care about you guys. You guys are my best friends. I would anything for you guys.".

When I had finished Rainbow had a tear in her eye and suddenly she grabbed me in a hug. I was surprised by this especially since it was from Rainbow but I returned the hug. When we finally let go I got up on to my feet and I saw Rainbow get a look of confusion.

"What?" I said. "I don't know," she said "But you seem a little different.". "I'll explain later" I said "but now I need to apologize to the others.". Me and the others started to head into town toward Sugarcube Corner.

I pushed open the door to hear a crying noise coming from upstairs. "Oh no." Rainbow said. I looked at her and said "What?". "She is probably Pinkimena right now." Apple Jack said. "Let us handle this." Rainbow said.

I watched the two go up the stairs. I looked around the shop to see a couple of ponies staring at me. I smiled and waved. They nervously waved back.

I stood there for about an hour until I saw Rainbow and AJ come back down. "You can talk to her now." Rainbow said. I tried to get around everything without breaking it as I headed for the stairs.

When I got to the top I saw 3 doors. 2 of them were plain brown doors. The third one however was the brightest color of pink anyone could imagine. I opened the pink door to see the tear-stained face of pinkie pie.

But it wasn't pinkie pie she was different. Her hair was smooth and not her normal bed-head type look.

"Pinkie?" I said quietly. She looked at me and ran over to me and gave me a hug. I returned the hug with a smile. "I'm glad you care about us." She said. "I'm glad too." I said.

We let go and I saw that her mane was back to normal and her face was back to her smile. The tear-stains had disappeared. She looked at me confused and said "what hap-". I cut her off and said "Later. But right now I need to go apologize to Rarity."

She nodded and we walked down the stairs. We met up with Rainbow and AJ outside of the bakery. We began walking toward the Carousel Boutique.

When we arrived I knocked on the door. I heard small hoof-steps approach the door. The door opened to see a tinier version of rarity. "I'm sorry but rarity can't come out now." The small one said. "Well I need to talk to her. I put my hand on the door and pushed it open.

The Boutique was a mess to say the least. There were mannequins strewn everywhere, clothe covering the ground, and gems littering the ground. I looked up to see the debris leads upstairs. I began to walk up the stairs as the others start working on the mess.

I hear crying coming from one of the rooms. I knock on the and say "Rarity?". "Go away!" I heard rarity yell. "Rarity open the door. I want to talk with you." I said. I heard shuffling sound coming from the other side as the door opened. "What is-" she didn't finish the sentance as she saw me standing there.

"Rarity look." I began " I am sorry for reacting the way I did when the whole wing remover thing didn't work. I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I just felt so mad that I had these," I flexed my wings "and they wouldn't be going anywhere soon. If you guys hadent been there I would have probably killed someone.".

She stared at me and said "What did we do?". "You showed me what I was causing. I was frightening my only friends I had here. I saw you cowering in fear of me. I never want to do that to my friends. I hope you understand."

I looked over and saw a tear in her eye. She quickly wrapped me in a hug that I returned as fast. When we released eachother. She looked at me again and said "What did happen to you?". I sighed and said "Come downstairs. The other 3 are waiting for my story as well.". We began down the stairs and when we got to the bottom I couldn't believe this was the same place.

The room looked like it hadn't been touched at all. I looked and saw the 3 others and sighed. I said "So you want to know about how I was changed?". They all nodded. I said "I'm guessing it had something to do with Twilight's spell but I don't know how it worked so I will show you.". I folded my wings into my shirt. I began to tug off the shirt.

When I finally got it off I heard a gasp. When I looked at them I imagined they were surprised to see that in two hours I went from skinny to muscular. Apple Jack spoke up "Wow...". I said "I know right. I discovered it at Zecora's hut when I ran away from you guys.". "You look older..." Rainbow said. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was definitely not 14 anymore.

"I should probably apologize to twilight." I said. "We are coming with you." I looked over to see my friends. They all had a determined look. I smiled and said "Thanks guys". I went over to them and hugged them all.

I let go and we started off toward the library. When we arrived though it looked like nothing was out of the ordinary. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and showed Twilight standing in the middle of the room, but I wasn't paying attention to her. I was paying attention to the white alicorn standing in the doorway.

"Princess Celestia?" I asked. She smiled and replied "My Drake look at how you've grown in 4 years.". I looked at her in confusion and said "4 years? We saw eachother about a week ago.". "I know," Celestia said " but my student here Twilight ,how do I put this, fast-forwarded your life progression to where your body went through 4 years in about an hour period.". "How? She said she knew the spell would work." I said. "Yes she did," Celestia said "but for some reason the magic reacts to you and changes.".I nodded but realized something. "What about my broken ankle a couple of days ago?" I asked. Twilight spoke up "I was just trying to dull the pain so we could get you to the hospital.". I looked to Celestia and said "Yeah I guess you're right.". I looked over to Twilight and said "Twilight I'm-". She cut me off and said "It's okay I accept your apology. I know you were in a blind rage. And if I'm correct you probably would have acted different if you didn't start aging immediately. You had started to produce Horomones at an alarming rate. Your mind was fogged by them. I know your sorry.".I smiled at what she said. I realized something at that moment and asked "Wait Princess if your magic doesn't work on me the way it should doesn't that mean that-" I was cut off with Celestia waving her hoof. She said "Under the light of the full moon my magic becomes greater and with the help of my sister it should most definitely work."."What about these?" I asked flaring open my wings. She looked at me and said "I will remove them before you go back.". I asked again "What about my age?". "I'm sorry but we can't undo that.". I looked down and said "Well at least I can get back.".I suddenly realized something and said "Fluttershy!". I sprinted out the door toward the cottage I called home for the last week. Some of the girls tried to follow me but they were stopped by Celestia. "He can do this himself.".I continued running straight for Fluttershy's. I began to slow down as the house came in sight. I looked down and saw I forgot my shirt again. I cursed myself for being so forgetful. I walked up to the door and knocked as silently as I could.I heard a slight weeping noise coming from the other side. I slowly opened the door. I looked and saw Fluttershy on the couch her face in her hooves crying her eyes out. I slowly walked over to her and say down next to looked up and saw me sitting next to her. I wrapped her in a hug and said "I'm so sorry for what I did earlier. I'm just so frustrated by all that's happening. I just needed to release it. I didn't mean to scare you guys.". She looked up at me and said "Really?". "Really. Now let's get you to bed." I said picking up the mare bridal style walking up the stairs.I placed her in the bed as softly as I could. I got undressed at slipped underneath the covers. I looked over to Fluttershy who was already sound asleep. I raised my hand and wiped a tear of her face. I began to feel a strange feeling in my stomache. I couldn't put my finger on it though since I was so tired. I slowly fell into the clutches of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I had just placed the last barrel of apples in AJ's apple cellar. It had been just yesterday since my little Wing inccident. I held a torch in front of me as I tried to find the exit. I soon found the way out and I put the torch in the holder on the side of the passageway. I opened the trapdoor leading into the sunshine.

I looked over to see Apple Jack talking to Rainbow Dash. I walked over to the two and said "Hey guys what are you talking about?". They looked toward me and smiled. Apple Jack said "Oh we were just talking about your flying lesson."

I looked confused "Flying lesson?" I said. Rainbow nodded and said "If you're going to have these wings you could at least try and use them.". I lifted one of my wings and said "Yeah sure. When should we start?".

Apple Jack said "Well you can go now. We are all out of jobs to do.". I looked over toward Rainbow Dash and said "Okay should we start?". Rainbow said "Well okay now first unfurl your wings.".

I complied and began to stretch my wings out. I suddenly had a weird urge to start moving my muscles in a certain way I couldn't explain. I gave in to the urge and let my instincts take control and I felt my self rising. I looked down and saw Rainbow on the ground with her mouth ajar. I looked over my shoulder and saw my wings flapping on their own. "How did you do that!" Rainbow yelled.

"I have no idea how this happened it just did." I yelled back down. "Well get back down here!". I tried to slow down my wings but instead of them slowly floating down my wings just stopped. I got wide-eyed when I felt my body falling through the air. I tried to start my wings up again but I just couldn't. I accepted my demise as I fell farther and farther until...

I landed on a soft cushioned surface. I opened my eyes and looked at what I had landed on. I was on a cloud. A Real cloud. I stared in disbelief as a certain blue pony flew up and said "Wow I am glad that cloud was there to stop your fall.".

I looked around and saw we were still In sky. "But how am I still up here? Why am I not falling through?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Maybe it's something with your wings.". I got up on to my feet and brushed of my pants.

"Now that we have gotten the basics down I have to tell you a disadvantage about wings." She told me. I looked at her and asked "What could be a disadvantage of wings?". She pulled a picture out of nowhere and said "Here this is a picture of Fluttershy modeling a bikini from Rarity's summer line."

I took the picture and looked at it. I felt my wings and some other appendages spring up. Rainbow looked at me with a confused look and said "Did you grow a horn when twilight's spell went wrong?". I looked down and saw what she was talking about and quickly covered it with my hands and smiled. "Oh that! That's nothing!" I said with the worst poker face in the Multi-Verse.

Rainbow Dash said "Yeah sure...". I gave Rainbow the picture back and said "Are we done here?". She nodded and said "Yep.". Suddenly I saw a yellow and pink pony slowly rising up to our level.

"Hey Flutters," I greeted "I was just here with Rainbow and she was giving me a flying lesson.". "Oh that's...nice." She said. Rainbow Dash quickly asked "So what is that you need Fluttershy?".

"Oh I just needed to remind you about that one contest in cloudsdale." She quietly said. Rainbow's eyes widened in realization. "Oh man I forgot! That's tomorrow! I need to practice!" She exclaimed zooming off. I looked over to Fluttershy for an answer.

Fluttershy said "Oh there is a big competition up in Cloudsdale it is very important to her because the grand prize is a day with the Wonderbolts.". "The Wonderbolts?" I asked. "Oh they are a very amazing flying team that Rainbow just loves." She stated. "Hey why don't we go and watch Rainbow practice? I said.

She nodded and we took of at a slow pace to where Rainbow was practicing. We floated down to the ground and looked up to Rainbow dash preparing for her routine. I waved up to her and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and started to get ready.

She took off with amazing speed into the air. She turned sharply weaving in and out of slender clouds. "yay" I heard Fluttershy 'yell'. Rainbow dash began to spin circular clouds in at fast a fast pace. "woohoo" Fluttershy 'yelled' again. I looked as she began gaining height. When she got as high as she could go she began to speed straight to the ground.

I wondered what she could be doing now. I looked and saw some white air or something in front of her and it looked like it was breaking. I watched in anticipation as it looked like it would break. But then Rainbow suddenly stopped and was then thrown in the whole opposite direction.

My eyes widened and looked to Fluttershy and said "Come on Flutters.". We took off in the direction Rainbow Dash was vaulted to. We soon arrived at Twilight's house where we looked in and saw it was a huge mess and Rainbow was sitting there rubbing her head.

"Rainbow! Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said waving me off. I looked to see the other 4 were also here. Twilight looked to me and asked "What happened?". "Oh I was just practicing for tomorrow." Rainbow said casualy.

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked. I answered "Oh she was practicing for this competition in... Cloudsdale?". Rainbow nodded and said "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I will take the grand prize. I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow.". She turned to us "You guys can come if you want. I need a good cheering team. Bye everyone!" Rainbow dash sped off through the window.

Twilight began "Well she seems confident enough.". Fluttershy quickly said "I don't think she will win though... She has tried to do her routine 100's of times but never does it... She definitely needs as much help as she can get." . "I wish we could help her..." Twilight said sadly.

Me and Fluttershy noticed it was getting quite late so we said our goodbyes to the 4 and began our way home. "I hope she does well tomorrow..." Fluttershy stated. "I do too Flutters. But we should rest up so we can cheer our hearts out." I said as we entered the cottage.

We fed and watered all the animals and went up stairs. I undressed and got under the covers. Fluttershy slid under the covers next to me. "I really hope all goes well tomorrow." Fluttershy said. "I do too... I do too." I said draping a wing over Fluttershy. We both soon fell into the clutches of Dreamtopia...

_It was a deserted arena. Fluttershy was falling... Fast... The arena had no floor and was high above the ground._

_I took off straight for Fluttershy. I could hear a loud noise in my ear as I went as fast as I could. Fluttershy was right in front of me. I could almost reach her. The ground was coming up fast._

_I quickly grabbed onto her and braced for the impact._

I woke up panting and sweating. I looked over to see Fluttershy still asleep. I sighed in relief that she was okay. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. I did need all the energy I could get for tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The sun shined into the window of the small cottage where Fluttershy and I were getting ready for the day. I was dressed in a rainbow colored shirt and rainbow pants. I'm actually glad that rarity made these but I still prefer my red shirt and blue jeans.

I looked over to Fluttershy who was preparing breakfast. She was just making some pancakes for breakfast. I was finishing up feeding and watering the animals when Rainbow Dash arrived. "Hey Rainbow." I said. She replied happily "Hey Drake I like those colors!". "Yeah Rarity made me changes of clothes with the colors of your guy's manes. Except the red one... I asked for red." I said.

"Breakfast is ready." Fluttershy said. We both raced for the kitchen and of course Rainbow beat me. "Oh hi Rainbow! Glad you came." Fluttershy said politely setting four places at the table. "Well we had to meet up so why not over food?" Rainbow said sitting down across from angel who had already ate his stack of about 10 pancakes. I say down across from Fluttershy and began on my pancakes.

We talked as we ate. We gave a pep talk to Rainbow dash. When we finished I gathered the plates and put them in the sink. We began to walk to Sweet Apple Acres because I needed to tell them I wouldn't be coming in today.

When we got there I knocked on the door. The door was answered by Big Mac. "Hey I need to tell your sis I'm not coming in today." I said. Big Mac replied "She is out with some friends ,but it's ok to miss work today. We had nothing but maybe 5 or 6 trees."

"Thanks and tell AJ I said hi." I said waving goodbye and walking over to the two pegasi. "You ready?" Rainbow asked. I nodded my head and we all took off toward this city. We were almost there when Rainbow turned to me and said "You ready to see something awesome?". I nodded and she moved two clouds like curtains.

I saw an amazing city in the clouds. They had an amazing architectural design. There was a Rainbow water fall. It was amazing.

Rainbow just laughed at my expression and said "There is a lot more than this here.". I looked at it all in awe as we landed on the clouds. I gazed at everything. It was all made of clouds. I just was walking when I heard a voice I knew all too well.

"Hello there Drake, Rainbow, and Fluttershy." We all turned around and saw Rarity flying with the most gorgeous pair of wings. They were like the wings you see on a butterfly. It was breath taking seeing it.

I saw a balloon break the floor and rise revealing the 3 other mares. "Guys! You came!" Rainbow said. Pinkie pie said "Of course we did! We want to always help our friends and cheer them on!" She jumped out of the basket. "Pinkie! No!" Rainbow yelled.

Pinkie landed on the clouds and stood there as AJ and Twilight jumped out as well staying afloat. "Bu-bu-but..." Rainbow stuttered. "I found a spell in a book that can give a pony wings, but I could only use it once. We did find an easier spell that can give the ability to walk on clouds" Twilight said.

I looked at Rarity floating in the air with her wings and just was mesmerized. "Well since we have some time before the contest why don't I show you around cloudsdale?" Rainbow said. Everyone nodded in agreement and set off for the weather factory.

We arrived in a place where there were these pools of rainbows. "This is where we mix the colors for the rainbows." Rainbow explained. I got too curious and crouched down and stuck my finger in it and tasted it. I couldn't comprehend the taste but all I can remember was it was SPICY! The others noticed my expression and laughed. "Rainbows aren't Reknown for their flavor Dr-" rainbow was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey there Rainbow CRASH." Some weird pony said. I could already tell this guy would definitely be a huge dick. "What do you want?" Rainbow replied in a angered tone. "Oh just wondering if you were going to grace us with your 'grace' in the competition today." He said. "Shut up!" Rainbow said.

"Woah... Who is that..." He said pointing at Rarity. "Oh she is my friend." Rainbow replied still angered. "Heh she should enter she would definitely win. Heck you should trade in those old feathered ones for

a pair of those." He said. Rarity said "You know what... I think I will.". I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up and walked over to the pony. "Are you bothering these mares?" I asked him as he cowered in fear. "N-no... What are you..." He said. I looked at him and said "I'm a human and I think you should leave...". He nodded and left as fast as he could joining 2 other stallions.

I look back to the others and saw that they were all looking at Rarity who was getting admired by a lot of pegasi. I saw Rainbow was a little nervous. "It's going to be okay. You can do it Rainbow." I said. She nodded and gave me a weak smile.

Later...

Me, Fluttershy, Twilight, AJ, and Pinkie Pie were sitting in a cloud arena. I was looking all around in wonder of the place. I looked and saw Princess Celestia sitting on a cloud seat as well surrounded by royal guards.

I looked forward as a announcer began to introduce the acts. We went through the first 15 acts and I thought they did pretty good but I didn't see Rainbow or Rarity. When the announcer introduced act 16 I saw that Rainbow Dash and Rarity were preforming.

"I didn't know they allowed doubles..." Fluttershy said. "They don't..." I replied. I watched as Rarity began gracefully dancing to some classical type of music while Rainbow dash began her first part of the act. It all went good but then Rainbow hit the side of one one the cloud poles and crashed into the side of the arena. I heard a laugh from below us.

I looked below us and saw it was the one pony from earlier. I cleared my voice to get his attention. He looked up with a mean smile on his face but looked away with a face filled with fear. I looked back up to see rainbow began her next phase.

She began twirling around the clouds but she did something wrong on one. She sent that cloud heading right for Princess Celestia. She quickly evaded it and returned to her seat. The final phase was going to begin and Rarity was also heading up high as well.

They both were climbing higher and higher. Rarity stopped and flared open her wings and the light went through them and they shaded the arena in dazzling colors. The wings themselves were starting to sizzle and smoke. I looked closer but soon the wings were burnt up.

Rarity began falling faster and faster. I then noticed three pegasi rocketing toward Rarity. The three pegasi almost got her but rarity knocked them all unconscious.

I looked up and barely saw Rainbow zooming down to save Rarity. I felt a strong force pulling me forward. I held my ground but I saw a yellow and pink blur fall as well.

It was FLUTTERSHY! Rainbow was to busy with Rarity so I had to save Flutters. I got up a jumped off the seat spreading my wings and flapping them as fast as my body would allow I began to chase after fluttershy.

The ground was a ways away but coming up fast. I strained myself to go faster to catch up. I wasn't noticing the white arua surrounding me. I went as fast as I could. I only saw fluttershy I paid no attention to anything else. Not the giant Rainboom. Not the colors eminateing from it. Just her.

I found myself an inch from her. I sped up as the ground was 20 yards away. I grabbed her and felt a sudden boom. I pulled up and opened my shut eyes I first saw a humongous Rainbow in front of me but I then turned back and saw behind me was a rainbow as well.

I looked in my arms and saw the yellow pegasus looking at me in awe. "You... You're doing the sonic rainboom..." She said. I felt so excited I began going up in a huge arc mimicking the rainbow below it. I was so happy Flutters was safe and sound.

I began to slow down and the rainbow trail ended. I began heading back to the arena. I looked around and saw many surprised faces. I looked around and saw the ponies I was looking for and headed that way.

The ponies were all excited and talking rapidly when we landed near them. I saw that Rarity's wings were in fact gone and she was sitting in the balloon. The three others were talking to Princess Celestia. I walked up to them with Fluttershy in my arms. "Hey guys." I said nonchalantly.

They all turned around and smiled. "Drake! That was so AWESOME!" Rainbow said. I got some of the same compliments from the others. "I'm just glad I caught Flutters in time." I said smiling. "But I just don't understand," Rainbow began "I struggled to even try the Sonic Rainboom. Me the fastest pony around and workouts a lot couldn't do it the first time, but You who learned how to fly just yesterday, did it on the first try!". "I think it was because... I had someone depending on me." I said looking down at the sleeping pony laying in my arms.

The others began to smile while again Princess Celestia snickered. This time I didn't stop them. I just stared at the sleeping pony. I saw how cute... No Beautiful this pony was. How her pink mane was always covering one eye. Her shy nature. I loved the way she acted... I loved... her...


	14. Chapter 14

'I loved her… I actually love her… I can't believe it' Drake thought as he and Fluttershy were walking through the forest a couple of days after the wonder bolt contest. Fluttershy was looking happy and a little upbeat. I just looked over and smiled as my thoughts continued to cloud my head. 'I mean I'm human and she's a pony. How would it even work out?'

It just seems ridiculous in my mind. I can still remember the events of that fated day. At first she was falling, then she was in my arms, then when I looked downat her small, shy figure I had felt that feeling. I knew it was love, but I just can't see how it would even work between us. Hell I didn't even know if she liked me back!

The silence was unbearable so I decided to break the silence. "So Fluttershy... About what happened at the contes-" I was interrupted by her small, cute voice. "Um… Drake… If its alright I really don't want to talk about it…". He nodded and said "Alright…" We just continued to walk throught the forest when I realized something.

"Uh… Fluttershy… Are we going the right way?" He looked over at her curiously. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him and said "I thought you knew where we were going.". I shook my head both of us paniking slightly.

We looked around for something to help us get a idea of where we were. I had just thought I figured it out when a I heard a growl off in the distance. We began to quicken our pace as it grew louder and louder as the ground began to shake. I looked behind us to try and see it, but nothing was there.

When I looked back toward where we were heading I saw a huge manticore in our way. The manticore was growling visiously as his fangs began to show. I quickly stopped in my tracks and began backing up. When I got far enough I saw that Fluttershy was still up there.

I was calmed slightly by it since she was a really good with animals. Even manticore, but then I saw she was shaking violently. I figured out that this was not the nice manticore from the last time we were in the forest. It had began raising it's paw to strike and I just sat there.

When it began coming down I snapped into action. I ran up to her and stopped the paw with my hands. I saw the claws enter my hands and small trails of blood coming down from them. I gritted my teeth as I kept his paw up painfully.

I looked back at Fluttershy and yelled to her "Fluttershy! Get out of her!". She was frozen in fear for a second looking at the fangs of the manticore. "Fluttuershy!" She snapped awake and ran of toward the bushes. I looked back at the manticore as I felt its hot breath on my face. I slowly pushed its paw away and backed up.

It had a visouis gleam in its eyes as began charging toward me. I charged back at it and began yelling a warcry. It jumped up and tried to pounce on me but I slid under him while he was in the air like I was sliding in to himeplate on the last inning of the world series.

It landed and quickly turned around to face me. I got up from the ground and brushed myself off. When I looked back I saw it had rage inside it's eyes. I smirked and got into a fighting stance thinking I had a little chance at living.

The manticore on the other hand had diverted it's attention to a small quivering bush. My eyes widened when I remember it was the one Fluttershy was hiding in. The manticore growled as it's tail raised. My eyes grew in horror as I realized what was going to happen.

I ran over and dived out as the tail went down and hit me in the chest. It felt like a fire had been lit inside my chest and was spreading in me.

I fell on to the ground on to my side causing a second fire to race in my body. I felt the life draining out of me as I watched with slightly blurred vision as the manticore walked closer. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off into unconsiousness. The final thing I heard was a fierce yell and a whimper…


End file.
